


【KT】Magical

by jellyfishick



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids (Band), kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishick/pseuds/jellyfishick
Summary: 慢熱博物館館長K X 文物修復師T都是編的 除了ftr的愛
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

1

「可以不要再提起『堂本刚』这三个字吗？」

宽敞的走廊一下子显得那么狭窄，堂本光一想起幼儿园时欺负女生被老师招去训话的自己，要前进却提不起脚，但后退又显得心虚。  
站在身旁的佐藤连忙看向他，无表情的脸降到冰点，紧皱着眉头，直勾勾地看着对面那位。  
彷彿看见了什么好玩有趣的事，食指绕了一圈及肩的捲发，小波浪弹回原位时「那位」瞇着眼露出笑容。  
推着小推车从他们身旁过去，沈默和微笑消去了刚才那句话的存在，每一步都像踏在只有自己的小花园上。

「早安，佐藤桑、堂本桑。」

擦身而过的一瞬，那声刺耳的「堂本桑」在耳边回盪，堂本光一能闻到典藏室独有的气味包裹着的淡淡檀香，像那人拖泥带水的尾音一样，萦绕不散。

2

堂本光一刚决定转职的时候，从母亲的口中听到许多关于这个「别人家孩子」的事蹟，初中时因为考上名校搬到附近，在学校和老师同学相处融洽，在家为工作繁忙的父母打点一切，没有一点独生子的娇贵。

「妈，我现在是到东京工作，又不是去找他。」对于母亲口中的那个叫小刚和自己同姓的孩子，以前对他没有兴趣，现在亦同样。

「后来不是说去东京读高中了吗？可能还上了那里的大学现在也在那里工作呢。」

「是那又怎样？」

「你这小子多认识几个朋友会死吗？说不定还能让别人给你介绍对象呢。」另一把声音插入对话，堂本惠剥着橘子让正在收拾行李的堂本光一挪开。

「姐姐说的对啊，光一你都快四十了。」

堂本光一的衣服叠得一件比一件随意，用丢的把最后几件投到行李箱，他敷衍道：「是是是。」

「你看你這種性格结婚还是随缘吧。」

「什么随缘？说得我好像没人稀罕一样。」

「那你倒是找个稀罕的人来看看？」

「是我不稀罕他们。」

见两姐弟又快要打起来地讲话，母亲拍拍儿子的膝盖语重心长地说：「妈妈不逼你，可你也别总是别人一点点不合你心意就像仇人一样看人家，哪有一看就知道你在想什么的人。」

「妈说的对啊，有就不是人了吧。」

堂本喜代子给堂本惠打了个眼色，让她去把橘子皮扔了，说着该煮晚饭了自己也站起来。

重重地盖上没装多少东西的行李箱，母亲的话他何尝未想过，努力说服自己开展過好几段恋爱，全军覆没，最后得出四个字——不知所谓。

不是不合心意，也不是不知道他在想什么，感情上有些事缺了就是缺了，他甚至有时会想，这就是「喜欢」嗎。

3

第一次见他是在入职后的秋季酒会上，穿着一套仿和服的深蓝色西装，腰上系了一圈粗细刚好的枣红腰绳，一手摩挲着腰绳，另一手拿着香槟杯靠着墙。时不时含一口酒抬眼观察身边正交谈甚欢的人，趁对方不为意时小步离开，打趣地看着周遭的样子像一只懒散的小鹿。

一个相熟的后辈跟自己说，他也姓堂本。

「跟光一桑同姓的人很难遇到吧，好有缘啊。」

从小听到大的话，在那晚听出了不一样的感觉，一股愉悦在心底，悄悄地躁动。

看见后辈投到那人身上的目光，微微扬起了笑。

当两句「你好我是堂本」相碰时，看着对方圆圆双眸里装着讶异，笑从堂本光一的脸上舒展开来，像一颗过熟的柿子。

过度热情的后辈问着他各式各样的问题，说是介绍自己认识堂本刚，更像是借自己来跟他说上几句话。

香槟杯抵在下唇，细细含一口同时不着痕迹地往后挪了半步，每当后辈激动地说一句话，堂本刚就不适地拉开距离。

「你口水都要到刚君脸上了。」一手提着领子把后辈抓回来，堂本光一向堂本刚露出一个「麻烦到你了」的笑，堂本刚摇摇头，及肩的捲发微微飘动，玉石般水润清彻的双眼带着淡淡的笑，牙齿擦过靠在下唇的香槟杯细细品了一口。

玻璃表面留下他双唇的痕迹，在堂本光一眼底，是海棠花的形状。

起哄声从会场另一处传来，一群同期向后辈招手，堂本光一说自己不介意可以放心过去，拍了拍他的肩甚至有一丝催促的意味。

把后辈送走后几个人从他们之间经过，堂本刚默默后退，眼帘半垂着。

绕到他身后，堂本光一问要不要到人少一点的地方。

相对宁静的露天平台上，檀香味像晚风吹拂下浮动不定的光影，随着堂本刚的一颦一笑，时而现身，时而躲藏。

他们从家乡的小事聊到在东京工作的种种，谈到自己的专业时堂本刚顿了顿，堂本光一扭过上身尝试正面看他，露出一副感兴趣的姿态，诱导他继续说下去。

「真的吗？整天坐在办公室里面都没机会接触这些事情，刚君好厉害啊。」

他们像是在进行某种竞赛，一个停不住夸奖，另一个止不住笑。

「这毕竟是我的工作，我反而觉得像光一桑那样在办公跟人共事很不容易。」

堂本光一記得那是他第一次叫他的名字，那声「光一桑」缓慢而深刻，烙印在心底。

扯了一下别的事情又夸了几句，细细讲话的两人偶尔发出开怀的笑声，从远处看过去像两个正在讲秘密的小孩。道别的时候堂本光一拿出了手机，对面的人侧着头，墨色的捲发半盖靦腆的笑，他低頭眨了眨眼睛，也拿出了手机。

那个从奈良搬到兵库的「别人家小孩」就在眼前，他的捲发和轮廓美得暧昧、笑起來像皎潔的滿月，他像羅馬神話裡被懲罰的神，藏著秘密和心事來到凡間，不熱衷於身處人群之間，卻不自知地吸引著他們。

那些他不願意展露的部分，散发着一股魔力。

那是不存在于他母亲口中的堂本刚。

4

冷清的睡房中央放了一张King size大床，上面一团白色的棉被在闹铃响起第三遍时终于动了动，肌肉线条分明的手探到床头柜摸了一下，成功关掉手机闹铃。

周末已经过去，周五的酒会结束后堂本光一就没再出门，连续打了两天游戏，才刚睡下两小时又要起床。拖着疲倦的脚步到浴室，梳洗时像是收查成果一样细看镜子上一丝不挂的上半身，摸了摸干净的下颚线，视线一直往上，最后落在眼底的黑眼圈。

「啊啊......」洩气般把脸埋进洗脸盘，把冷水泼到脸上，似乎这样就能让自己看起来精神一点。

直到第二个闹铃响起才关掉水龙头，擦干脸走到床边把闹铃关掉。

他觉得自己还是没有完全醒过来。

点开了邮箱。

带着期待刷新了好几遍，却还是熟悉的几封广告邮件，在联络人那一栏敲下「244」三个数字，搜索结果出来时晨光刚好落在手机屏幕上，他听见窗外幼鸟雀跃的叫声。

看着那个冗长又复杂的电邮地址，堂本光一觉得自己有点搞笑，小时候听了那么多关于堂本刚的事都没想过要认识他，却在快四十岁主动要了别人的电邮地址。

同样姓堂本，同样从关西来到了东京，在同一所博物馆上班。

那些重叠的地方像一条熬过严冬的小溪，春天来的时候阳光下渐渐融化，像新生儿初次走路般缓缓又笨拙地流动，滋润途经的泥土，留下养分给还未萌芽的花。

堂本光一有过一种错觉。

通过别人的口，他觉得自己已经和堂本刚见过面、聊过天、还一起走过回家的路、交换过大人们不知道的秘密。

关于「小刚」的事每天排山倒海地灌进他的耳朵，逐渐在心里成了一本读得烂熟小说，他都懒得去翻开。

甚至厌烦过。

如今他有点怨恨那些爱讲话的大人。

受老师同学喜爱的阳光男孩，没有悲伤和哀愁的孩子。

他们一直以来看见的到底是谁？

从衣橱里随便扯了条领带，打好后顺了顺上面的小皱折，两根手指顺着温莎结一路滑到领带尾端，夹着布料较硬的尖。

他想起红色腰绳上来回摩挲的拇指、看不透的双眸、慵懒又勾人的语调。

在他脑海里徘徊，像一首隐晦的诗。

「光一桑，刚桑真的没有跟你交换联系方式吗？」

「没有。」飞快地翻着手中的文件，确认过细节后从胸口抽出钢笔俐落地签下名，堂本光一欠身又拿过另外一份文件。

站在一旁的佐藤是对面办公室那位副馆长的秘书，平时在茶水间还能聊上几句，但每当聊起私生活堂本光一就忍不住把咖啡倒掉离开，若是他能把私生活管得有工作一半好堂本光一还是很愿意留下的。

被缠住问了一早上和堂本刚聊了什么，他现在只想把人轰出办公室。

「你还上不上班了？」

佐藤压下百叶窗确认对面办公室的人还没现身，说：「上啊！前辈、工作是没完没了的，可是有些事情错过了就没有了，你懂吗？」

准备签名最后又收起了笔，堂本光一把文件挡住凑近自己的佐藤，彷彿没听见他的问题：「这份等一下开会讨论，等一下长濑到了让他先看看。」

见人还没有要走的意思，堂本光一再加一句：「就算有他联系方式也不会给你。」

「果然人事部那群人没看错、就是有交换是不是！」

「哈？」

「我都问了，他们说看见刚桑被你拽着聊了一整晚之后交换联系方式了！」

「什么人事部那群人，人事部的谁、人事部的中村？」

怕不小心把人抖出来的佐藤夺走文件快速溜到办公室门口，临走前还不死心地用手势比划了一下，表示自己会盯紧堂本光一。

不知道该气还是该笑，堂本光一看了一下时间，让助理去会议室时顺便给自己带一杯黑咖啡。

等待期间一边翻阅着会议资料，一边思考着佐藤的话。一页接着一页翻着，一下比一下使劲儿，越想越觉得刚才的话有问题。

拽着堂本刚？

谁拽着堂本刚了。

他可不觉得堂本刚是那种谁都能拽住的人。

「...哈啾！」

吸了吸鼻子，微微泛红的圆眸不适地眨了几下，用手腕揉了揉之后堂本刚把线装书从小推车放回典藏室的书架上。

「刚桑你还好吗？」书架的另一面，实习生拨开两叠书露出脸，关切地看着他。

「可能是前晚回家的时候吹了风，有点感冒。」

「刚桑去夜游啦！」

「是基金会的酒会，全职职员都要去。」

轮子咕噜咕噜地前进，绕过好几列书架走到更深的地方，走过的自动感应灯一个个熄灭，前方的灯又一个接着一个地亮起，最后停在号码相符的书架。

「可是刚桑年初那次天刚黑就走了欸。」

「跟认识的人聊了几句。」

「也是这里工作的吗？」

「嗯。」堂本刚专注地按号码顺序排列着书，富士山嘴微微噘起，没看见实习生双眼发亮像是在盘算着些什么。

「长得好看吗？」

「嗯...」拿着书的手停滞在空气中，他微微侧头：「好看吧。」

「哪个部门的？」

书一下脱手，落在铁架上发出沈厚的「咚」一声，他转了转左手手腕，琢磨了一下。

「总务部的。」

堂本光一刚入职那几个星期，年轻实习生们每天像麻雀一样吱吱喳喳的情境他还记忆犹新，要是如实回答，估计小实习生会缠他缠到天荒地老。

况且就工作内容而言也不算撒谎。

「啊？总务部的人啊......」

「嗯，要介绍你认识吗？」

「不用了...。」

「真的不用？」逗着小孩，手摸到裤袋里好像真的要掏出手机把人介绍给他认识一样。

实习生脸像吃了苦瓜一样拒绝，小声咕哝：「怎么就来了这个部门......」

「在这里也没什么不好啊。」黏糊糊的声线，缓慢中带着点点兴奋：「你想想，那些青铜器......」

领教过「讲故事模式」的堂本刚，实习生立马打住了他，加快动作赶紧推着车前进，被落在在原地的堂本刚觉得自己像一只吓跑小老鼠的大猫。

脑中突然浮现酒会上跟自己聊了一整晚的堂本光一。

那个人听自己讲话时会眉头深锁，回应自己时差点把手中的酒洒出去。

讲话像小孩子一样，急迫又毫无保留地想要分享自己所爱之事。

当自己提到青铜器上物理性伤害的处理时，他突然想起量子力学，便细心地向自己解释为什么破了的东西会产生裂痕，绞尽脑汁用十根手指代表不同物件，还说「刚桑你来当光」。

堂本刚不知道那是什么意思，又不舍得打断他。

一堆奇奇怪怪的举动实在太过有趣，根本不像一个快四十岁的人。

到后来纵使堂本光一举的例子基本上都没懂，他还是一直默默地听着，偶尔点点头。 

「刚君你想像一下、你是光的话就这——样，像这样、你懂吗？」

自己的手被他轻轻牵着调整成光线的角度，堂本刚笑了笑。

「不懂。」说完又喝了一口香槟。

服务生过来的时候又拿了一杯，他记得那晚不知不觉间喝下了好多酒。

口袋里的震动把他从回忆里拉回现实，掏出手机，是邮箱通知。

From：堂本光一

Title：（无）

在拍卖会上看到刚君喜欢的。  
上面这只是什么鸟？

点开圖片是一张拍得歪歪斜斜的照片，勉强能看出是做成牛的模样的青铜器，牛背的盖子上站了一只鸟。

被堂本光一的关注点逗笑，放大图片看了许久，他也看不出来那是只什么鸟，此时远处传来实习生的叫唤，摆手示意自己等一下就过去，手指飞快地敲下一串字。

「好了，来了啦！」

轻快地推着小车，堂本刚小跑起来像一只把松果搬回家的小松鼠。

TBC


	2. 【KT】Magical（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 慢熱
> 
> 博物館館長K X 文物修復師T
> 
> 都是編的 除了ftr的愛

5

濕氣滲入了髮絲、西裝領口還殘留著雨水的氣味，抬頭的瞬間堂本光一想，下雨天總是狼狽又充滿驚喜。

那人穿著黑色麻質襯衫、腳踝綁了一圈紅繩，上面三顆小鈴鐺隨著他每一步而晃動，發出「噹啷噹啷」的聲音。

低頭把玩著小巧的白玉鼻煙壺，寬大的黑色貝雷帽下露出精緻的五官。 似乎是感受到自己的視線，他轉過身，圓滾滾的雙眸裝著意外和一絲笑意，睫毛在射燈一眨一眨地搧動，染上了淡淡的光的顏色。

微微喘著氣， 堂本光一清晰聽見自己的呼吸聲，一下接著一下追趕彼此。

那是他第二次見到堂本剛。

跟幾個上前跟自己打招呼的人說了聲抱歉，越過他們走到堂本剛身邊，二人寒暄幾句後，堂本剛把鼻煙壺送到堂本光一面前抬眼問道：「光一桑要看看嗎？」

混雜著雨水的檀香味撲鼻而來，想像著那人在雨中小跑，腳踝上的鈴鐺跟他一樣被雨水沾溼，堂本光一整理了一下衣領；纖維裡的潮氣還未散去，指尖擦過時一陣微涼，他看著堂本剛手心的鼻煙壺，思索在黑色手套包裹下的那雙手，是否也和自己感受著同樣的溫度。  
越是嘗試專注在那人手中的器物，心思越是不受控地四處奔跑，肩與肩之間微妙的距離難以忽視，余光瞥過堂本剛，那人快速別過臉，長長的睫毛不自然地顫動。  
失望和暗喜同時湧上心頭，堂本光一想看看他的臉。  
自從上次見面已經過去一個月，電郵上的交流總是點到即止，話題大多圍繞著工作上的事，除此以外的誰都沒有觸碰，更別說私底下見面。  
「謝謝。」  
「不客氣。」  
把鼻煙壺歸還工作人員脫下手套，堂本剛問：「光一桑有感興趣的嗎？」  
堂本光一遲疑了一下，問道：「剛君有嗎？」  
他帶笑搖頭回答沒有，接著問：「我們到別的地方看看吧？」  
堂本光一記得這個笑，月光打在他側臉那晚也出現過。

他們走在掛滿畫作的迴廊，鈴鐺聲一下接著一下，堂本光一背手跟著堂本剛，雙眼恍惚地跟隨著穿梭於畫作之間的身影。  
他想起小時候第一次和父親釣魚時放生的小魚，比五歲的小手掌大一點點的魚，剛取下還沒握緊小生命已經迫不及待要脫手而出，完美的弧度半空中划過，夕陽下水珠閃爍，到意識到的時候魚已經躍回了大海。  
那人看著畫作雙眸流出點點的光，嘴角微微上揚，父親曾跟自己說魚先生回到屬於他的地方了，那時候他不明白，什麼是「屬於他的地方」，看著堂本剛在腿側不自覺輕敲著拍子的指尖，父親的話從霧中逐漸浮出，他在眼前人身上找到了解答。  
回到大海的魚先生在熟悉的海水暢遊，同樣是搖擺鰭尾，陸地上是因為驚恐，在海裡卻是因為發自內心的平靜和自然賦予的自由，而快樂從二者而生。  
對比之下堂本光一才發現，或許此刻的堂本剛便是他最原來的樣子，酒會那晚放眼人群之中，同一雙明眸，同樣是走走看看，但那時候的他顯得多麼格格不入。  
鈴鐺聲隨著堂本剛的腳步緩緩停下，他站在一幅巨大的作品仰著頭一副快被吸進去的樣子，堂本光一一步一步上前，腦海裡描繪著他在工作室跟文物和藝術品打交道的情境。

在沒有人群和鬧聲的空間裡，像那條回到大海的魚。  
自由又快樂。  
如果堂本剛只能擁有一個模樣，那他希望會是此刻的他。  
不是被同學和老師簇擁的他去，不是因為人群而後退的他，不是出於禮貌淡淡而笑的他。

二人肩並肩在無邊無際的畫作跟前，上面是一片漸進的蔚藍。

「有趣嗎？」堂本光一細聲問道。  
「你看。」  
說著堂本剛湊近畫作，眨眼時睫毛差點要碰上畫布。  
學著他也湊近細看，色塊分離成一絲一絲深淺不一的藍，低沈的聲線緩緩響起：「都是線啊。」  
「聽說一幅要畫兩到三天，還不能睡覺呢。」  
「你工作的時候也會嗎？」  
「不睡覺嗎？」  
「嗯。」  
「現在不會了，」  
堂本剛抽回身子，退後幾步左右傾斜換著角度看，本來平平無奇的藍像天氣不穩定的天空一樣有了深淺變化，享受著調節顏色的樂趣，他接著道：  
「以前我老師總是說我，別把自己困住了，工作久了就要到外面透透氣，看天看草也好。」  
「趕不上進度的時候也這樣嗎？」  
堂本光一學著他左右傾斜，越看越覺得好玩。  
沒有立刻給予回答，不知道從何時開始堂本剛的視線離開了畫，怔怔地看著鞋頭，軟皮革被腳趾抵住凸出一角，黑色的帽沿蓋住了臉，只露出一小截捲髮，讓人讀不出任何情緒。  
「他說終究會趕上的，況且、」  
頓了頓，抿著嘴把蓋住眼睛的瀏海順到臉側，雙眼在射燈下泛著點點水光，遲疑了一下接著到道：

「沒有來不及的事，不是嗎？」

微微泛紅的雙眼看著自己，嘗試找回講話的感覺，一大堆疑問到了嘴邊卻不知從何開口，堂本光一第一次為自己笨拙的語言能力感到懊惱，組織了半天，最後只吐一個「嗯」。  
再張開口的時候彷彿忘記了發聲的方法，無法控制好音高接近快破音地請求——

「我想去剛君工作室看看可以嗎？」  
「之前，之前你提起工作的事，好像還蠻有趣的，就是、要是不會打擾到你的話、」

他想去，從初次見面時就想去了，他想看堂本剛在工作時的樣子，想看他和實習生相處時不一樣的一面，早就想去了，過去一個月裡好幾次快問出口，最後礙於話題轉變準備好的藉口一直沒有派上用場。

「如果光一桑感興趣的話，隨時都可以。」  
「真的嗎？」  
「當然。」

一臉滿足地把視線轉回畫上，瞇成狐狸樣子的雙眼卻早已裝不下眼前的畫，只有自己從未踏入過的工作室。

堂本剛雙手藏在身後，十指相纏如麻花。

回到家時接到長瀨打來的電話，染上流感的他有氣無力地問今天還好嗎，堂本光一坐在沙發中央喝下一大口啤酒，滿足地看著啤酒罐上面的水珠，回答：  
「好，一切順利。」  
電話另一頭的長瀨鬆一口氣，心想自己快四十歲的好友總算長大，提起幾個名字問是不是都有跟他們打到招呼，以後若是有聯展活動還要拜託他們幾位。  
堂本光一頓了頓，說自己都沒碰見他們。

「喂？長瀨？」

半臥在床上的高大男子一瞬間看上去小隻了很多，他答應自己以後一定要好好管理身體，至少社交場合一定要自己出席。

6

哼著昨晚睡前聽了好幾遍的歌曲，佐藤踏著輕快的腳步到自己附近的位置，他覺得今天是邀請向井小助理吃飯的好日子。

「不行，今天肯定會加班的，館長不走我沒法走。」  
「可以可以，你就跟光一桑交代一聲不就好了嗎？」  
「上次你也讓我交代一聲，他那時候的眼神......你沒看見嗎。」  
「這次怎能跟上次比？」  
「這次怎麼了？你是不是又從人事部打聽到些什麼。」  
俏皮的小助理雙手護著耳朵靠近佐藤，期待著他打聽回來的八卦。  
「這不是擺在眼前嗎？」  
佐藤按著她雙肩讓她看看沒拉上百葉窗的辦公室，裡面的人細心地照料著桌上的盆栽，向井記得前陣子堂本光一還讓她儘快處理掉。  
「你上司心情好到要飛上天去了。」  
向井轉過頭，跟佐藤兩人會心一笑，下一秒傳來長瀨的喊聲，愉快的氣氛一掃而空。  
「......」  
「可你上司心情好像不太好......」

吃過午飯後堂本光一大步流星的走到電梯，決定現在就下去一趟文物修復工作室。  
他已經煩惱了一個上午，堂本剛說隨時都可以，「隨時」是要什麼時候下去，「隨時」要不要先通知下面的人，如果要的話那要直接講嗎還是要先講點別的。  
最後手機屏幕上心愛的法拉利點醒了他。  
速度。  
堂本光一你要果斷一點，「隨時」就是隨時。

到達工作室門外從小窗口往工作室裡面看，堂本光一有點緊張地摸了摸自己的黑襯衫。  
堂本剛的打扮有點超出他的想像，他身上過大的酒紅色襯衫塞進黑色長百褶裙裡，衣領下延伸出一條透明的水晶項鍊，墨色的捲髮用兩隻紫色的髮夾固定在兩側，他記得那款夾子自己四歲的姪女好像也有。  
一位掛著實習生牌子的女生小跑到堂本剛身旁，驕傲地展示著一套粉色圍裙，上面繡了百合和縫了蕾絲邊，堂本剛面露難色，最後伸出雙手同意她把圍裙往他身上套。  
堂本光一默默收起正要敲門的手。

「好適合剛桑啊。」  
「我覺得這裡有點緊......」  
「不行不行，之前說好的，我做了你就穿。」  
「誰知道你會做成這種款色......」  
堂本剛頻頻扭過被勒得不舒服的上半身，艱難地想要鬆開身後的帶子，苦戰時噘起像富士山一樣的嘴。  
實習生在一旁幸災樂禍地笑著，就是不幫他把帶子解開。  
「好了好了，現在穿過了，快幫我脫下。」  
「穿了一分鐘都沒有！」  
「不然還要穿一天嗎？」  
「好啊！」  
「......」  
仗著堂本剛脾氣好，實習生掏出了手機說要拍照留念，不顧他說不讓拍臉拿著手機像跟屁蟲一樣追著他，還反駁不拍臉那還拍什麼。  
「拍圍裙啊，你再這樣就連沒臉的都不行。」  
「好啦......」  
再次舉起手機的一瞬，外頭的堂本光一敲下了門，實習生移開手機看望向門上的小窗口，精緻的臉被框著，像一幅文藝復興的人像畫。

「堂本桑......」  
「誰？」

背著門口的堂本剛不解為什麼突然這樣稱呼自己，順著實習生的視線轉過身，愣在原地。  
「堂本桑」生硬地朝他點了點頭。

下來一趟，見到了堂本剛，可是時間選得不太對。  
「抱歉，剛才沒看見你......」  
堂本剛把圍裙疊好後伸手整理了一下裙子，過長袖子下的指甲塗了好幾種顏色。  
「沒事，我才是......」無措的雙手不知道放在哪裡，堂本光一摩擦著膝蓋，心想下次還是先告訴他一聲比較好。  
「......」  
「堂本桑要喝點什麼嗎？」夾在兩人中間的實習生問道，按耐著心裡激動的情緒，努力讓自己不要笑得太燦爛。  
尷尬的兩人一時沒有反應過來，堂本剛率先開口說有茶，堂本光一順著他的話說喝茶就好那人便快速轉過身往不遠處的茶水間。  
像從狐狸嘴裡逃跑的獵物似的。  
剩下自己和實習生大眼瞪小眼，她拉過椅子坐在自己對面，維持著微微的笑看著自己，茶水間傳來拿出杯子時發出的聲音，實習生往自己挪了一下，仰著頭像要講什麼秘密般問道：  
「館長和剛桑、」  
「嗯。」  
「是入籍了嗎？」  
一陣瓷器碰撞的巨響傳出，堂本光一反射性站起往想要往茶水間看堂本剛怎麼了，裡面的人比他先探出頭，耳根到脖子通紅說沒事。  
確認他真的沒事堂本光一才坐回原位，實習生也坐好，眨著眼看著對面的另一為堂本，希望得到確認。  
「...不是。」堂本光一不自然地別過臉，見堂本剛不穩定地拿著三杯茶走過來主動上前接過了茶。  
見堂本剛也終於坐下，觀察了一下兩人的長相，疑惑的實習生又拋出一個問題：「那你們是兄弟嗎？」  
全身黑色的人被熱茶嗆到劇烈地咳嗽，一邊順著氣，一邊斷斷續續地回答：「不是、我們不是兄弟......」  
彎著腰抬眼看點著頭的實習生，堂本光一打從心底裡抗拒她，現在的年輕人都這麼可怕嗎。

「只是剛好都姓堂本。」  
說完擔心地看了一眼順著氣的堂本光一，拿過放在桌上的圍裙，堂本剛打發她去把圍裙收好。

拿著圍裙的小實習生走到休息時攤開圍裙仔細地看著上面的繡花，若有所思地摸了摸，朝他們走的方向又看了看。  
不知道兩位堂本正在聊什麼，一位眯起像狐狸的眼笑著搖搖頭，另一位一臉抱歉地又說了幾句話，然後二人迎來了短暫的沈默。  
差一點就要碰上的雙肩之間縈繞著無聲，那種無聲不是陌生人之間的疏離，也不是初次見面的尷尬，更不是關係惡劣的沈默。  
他們的無聲，藏著不知從何組織的話，欲言又止的遲疑，由曖昧又克制的呼吸支撐，靠不願戳破的兩份理性維繫。

看著同性的兩人，實習生側著頭，覺得不可思議又有趣。

茶喝得快見杯底時堂本光一問可不可以看看正在修的文物，雙手拿著茶杯的堂本剛說就在別間，放下茶，兩人離開了實習生的視線。

怔怔地看著離開的背影，實習生回味著堂本光一剛進來時的表情。

迷離的雙眼定在穿著圍裙的堂本剛身上，唇微微張開嘴角無意識上揚，那副如夢初醒的樣子，他記得自家姐姐第一次換上婚紗踏出試衣間那一刻，姐夫也是這樣的表情。

-TBC-


End file.
